


Outfits

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Series: Meeting Of The Ways [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Silk Velvet Feathers Furs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she steps out of the Tardis, she likes to feel dressed for the occasion. It's her way of proclaiming, "I'm powerful. I'm ready for anything.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outfits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Silk/Velvet/Feathers/Furs' in [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Not my characters, not making any money from this

  
Part of the fun has always been the outfits.

River Song _loves_ being a woman. She loves her body, and she adores having the right clothes for every occasion.

 _She knows where she's seen an olive-green dress in the Tardis wardrobe, and she's pretty sure she can find a bustle to go with it. It's got fine stripes of darker green woven into it, and you know without touching that it will feel textured, finely raised lines under your fingertips as you run them over the bodice..._

When they arrive somewhere, and the Doctor strolls out of the door in the same old tweed, and just walks round acting like he owns the place, she raids the Tardis wardrobe for the perfect outfit, and blends in. She makes the effort.

 _And there's the hat with flowers in it, and that gorgeous fur hand-warmer_...

And it's not too long before she's drifted away to the thought of his face, when she runs the fur over his bare skin... _she just knows she can find the right way to make him shiver and luxuriate in the sensation. And - this being a later Doctor - he knows exactly how to return the favour_...

When she steps out of the Tardis - anywhere, any _when_ in the whole of the possible universe - she likes to feel dressed for the occasion. It' her way of proclaiming, 'I'm powerful. I'm ready for anything.'

And some days, that involves a space suit. Or fatigues. Or (memorable occasion!) Jack's overcoat and nothing else.

But often, what she wants to do is play up her visible strengths - _her hair, god she loves her hair, and her cleavage, and her sensuallest of smiles_ \- and let her other strengths (like being a little bit unprincipled, amazing with firearms and as tough and resourceful as they come) blindside people who are having trouble dragging their eyes away from her curves.

 _Oooh, and those silk gloves with the lacy trim at the cuffs, she remembers them...something about the graze of silk on her fingers, and the crisp rustle of them as she touches or strokes someone, is a thrill all its own..._

She's never fooled the Doctor like that. But it works on the rest of the world. One swish of her skirts and she can knock almost anyone off their guard - male, female, alien, doesn't matter.

And she finds that very, very sexy.

 _And - mmm, let's get all the details right - the corset she's going to wear, with panels of paler green material, and steel boning - the one that gives her that deliciously pushed-up hugged feeling, and draws the eye to her cleavage. Of course, the dress is modestly high-necked, but she might, possibly, find an excuse to take the dress off at some point..._

She's mentally planning the details of earrings and hairstyle when she hears the whirring.

'Hello, birthday girl!' He's brought her flowers.

'Hello sweetie.'

He killed the cameras with one well-directed blast of sonic, opened her cell, and stood aside to let her out.  
Right now, she's wearing her tatty old prison vest and combat trousers.

'Ready for a show?' he asked. She knows he's planned something special, but the only hint he's given her is "1814".

No one does dates like the Doctor.

'Give me five minutes, honey - I need to get changed,' she'd said, and preceded him into the Tardis.

Of course, he probably won't even notice, but that's not the point.

She dresses for herself.

END  



End file.
